Firemage
Fire Mages are the magic fighters in Heroes vs. Monsters. Mages have the ability to deal fire-based spells from afar. Their abilities are also capable of dealing AOE damage to many enemies at once. They are high in attack points, but suffer greatly in all areas concerning defense, HP, etc. Thus generally playing the role of the striker. It is important to either put them in the back for their safety, or constantly have a healer healing them ( the former, however, is the better) They can play as Humans, Fire Folk, some Dwarves, and Ice elves (to the right). Skill Tree Tier 1 *Fire Ball 1/1 (Active) - Launch an explosive fire ball at a target, causing (8 + 2,5 * character level) fire damage. *Greater Fire Ball 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Fire Ball) - Increase Fire Ball's area of effect by 8%. (6% per rank) *Spell Penetration 5/5 (Passive) - Your spells ignore 2 points of enemy defense. (1 defense per rank) Tier 2 *Explosive Flurry 5/5 (Passive; Enhances Fireball Flurry) - Add a 15% chance for Fireball Flurry fireballs to explode, dealing 20% damage to all enemies in range. (15% chance and 10% damage per rank) *Fireball Flurry 1/1 (Active) - Launch 5 small fire balls at a target, causing (2 + 1,5 * character level) fire damage each. Tier 3 *Flame Shield 3/3 (Passive) - Cause 5 fire damage in retaliation to melee strikes. (5 per rank) *Conflagration 5/5 (Passive) -Your normal attack has a 7% chance to set the enemy on fire, dealing (2 + character level / 4) fire damage per second for 5 seconds. (4% per rank) *Power Burst 5/5 (Passive) - When casting a spell, gain 5% chance to immediately finish the cooldown on a second spell. (3% per rank) Tier 4 *Eruption 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Flame Shield) - Give flame shield a 4% chance to blow back melee attackers. (4% per rank) *Flame Shield 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Incinerating Cloud) - Reduce physical damage received by 5% and reduce attacker's attack speed by 5%. (5% per rank) *Incinerating Cloud 1/1 (Active) - Summon a burning cloud at a targeted place, dealing (character level / 3) damage per second to enemies within it for 15 seconds. *Enhanced Incineration 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Incinerating Cloud) - Give Incinerating Cloud a 10% chance to set enemies on fire. (6% per rank) Tier 5 *Fire Proficiency 3/3 (Passive) - Increase your normal damage by 3. (3 per rank) *Explosive Impact 5/5 (Passive) - Fire Ball and Starfall have a 8% chance to knock enemies to the ground. (7% per rank) Tier 6 *Ignore Fire 5/5 (Passive) - Reduce fire damage suffered by 5%. (10% per rank) *Improved Fire Arrows 3/3 (Passive) - Your normal attack causes small explosions, dealing 8% damage to enemies in range. (7% per rank) Tier 7 *Improved Burning 1/1 (Active) - Increase all damage by 50% for 10 seconds. *Starfall 1/1 (Active) - Stars fall randomly from the heavens, causing 20 fire damage each. Tier 8 *Lava Armor 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Imrpoved Burning) - Increase caster's crit chance by 3% and reduce damage from the next attack received by 5. *Deep Impact 4/4 (Passive; Enhances Starfall) - Gain a 5% chance to stun your target for 3 seconds. Stats *Starting HP: 30 *HP gain per level: 6 *HP at level 31: 210 *HP at level 41: 270 *Base Defense: 4 Trivia Enemies have been seen as ice mages, this may be a hint of different elemental mages later added. (perhaps poison mages) Ironically the Tier 7 skill "Starfall" is weak when compared to the amount of damage a Fire Mage deals per hit. The Tier 7 skill "Improved Burning" has the same effect as the Fighter's skill "Cleave" The Fire mage has two masteries in the skill tree that have the same name, Flame shield, though they have different effect. Unknown if this is a bug or intended, one of the masteries in the Mage's skill tree is called 'Improved fire arrows', though he does not use a bow or a arrow. If you remove a Mage's staff from it's equipped gear the Mage will still be able to shoot fireballs. Category:Heroes